daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Happy Ending (Lilo version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Lilo was watching Stitch, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Stitch again. Horace and Daffy were watching her as she watched him. Horace gave out a sigh before talking with Daffy. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Daffy?" said Horace. Daffy nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Horace, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Horace asked. Daffy nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Horace didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the duck. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Daffy asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Horace. Daffy looked at Horace with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Fox's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Lilo was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Lilo noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to skin, her tail again changing into a pair of human legs. And what's more, she was now turning 18 years old! She looked towards Dr. Horace N. Buggy and Daffy, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Stitch started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now 18 years old. He then saw Lilo starting to come out of the water once again a human, and an adult one at that! Wearing a seafoam glittering tank dress and a matching flower in her hair that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Lilo walked, that's right, walked, to Stitch. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Stitch's face. Upon seeing his true love, Stitch ran to Lilo, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the adult alien and young woman hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Stitch and Lilo looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Stitch's kingdom, to the mer-people and animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Stitch was now wearing his royal cloud blue ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, ultramarine pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, and golden crown with rubies and sapphires and opals on his head, and Lilo was wearing a white wedding dress with wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves (similar to Princess Rosalina's wedding dress), matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a mint-turquoise bow on the chest, a white flowered headband, matching opera gloves, and matching pumps, along with a transparent white wedding veil that also covers her face. Bambi came in between them. "H-Hey!" he laughed, "Looks like the bride and groom got married after all!" They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Lilo and Stitch became husband and wife. Rosalina, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into her handkerchief. In the ocean, several mer-people and animals, including Horace and his other nieces watched and smiled. Lilo's sisters waved as the people and animals on the ship greeted the mer-people and animals. Yakko lifted Chip and Dale so Lilo could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Yakko's head. After Lilo did so, Chip said, "Goodbye, Lilo. Are Dale and I still your best friends?" Lilo chuckled. "Always, Chip." Yakko lowered Chip and Dale as they waved goodbye to her. Yakko winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Yakko!" called Dale. "You're welcome, pals." said Yakko. On the wedding cake, Daffy hugged the two figurines of Stitch and Lilo and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Po nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Daffy screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Po lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, Po chases after Daffy, throwing the knife at him. Daffy ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. Po tried slicing the duck, but missed. Daffy came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as Po came running towards him yelling, Daffy smiled as he cut the rope with his beak, getting the beam to smash Po in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Daffy laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Yakko, Chip, and Dale. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Lilo came up to the ship's side railing. Horace then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Lilo's level to them. Then he hugged Lilo happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Uncle Horace." said the woman. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Horace smiled at his niece before turning to Stitch. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Horace nodded back to him, accepting Stitch as a nephew-in-law. He turned back to Lilo and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Lilo blew her uncle a kiss. Stitch walked up to Lilo as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Dr. Horace N. Buggy swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-people and animals dove back into the water. Stitch then took Lilo's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Stitch and Lilo kissed once again. The End A JusSonic Production Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs